Makoto Fukami/Zi-O
|type = Hero (Current) |season = Kamen Rider Zi-O |casts = Ryosuke Yamamoto |firstepisode = GO! GO! Ghost 2015 |lastepisode = GO! GO! Ghost 2015 |numberofepisodes = 1 (Zi-O) |image2 = Doki Doki GOSUTO.png |aliases = Kamen Rider Specter }} In 2015, was , until the creation of Another Ghost erased the Rider from history. After Takeru temporarily restored Ghost's history, Makoto returns and aids Takeru Tenkuji from the Gamma Commandos. Character History Kamen Rider Zi-O GO! GO! Ghost 2015 When Takeru travels back in time to the year 2015 to prevent Makimura's death before the latter's transformation into Another Ghost, Heure arrives and summons an army of Gamma Commandos using the Another Ghost Watch. Makoto arrives at the scene and the two Riders transform and defeat the Commandos. However, Heure manages to transform a still living Makimura into Another Ghost anyway, thus causing Makoto and Takeru to lose their powers. As Takeru returns to the present, he tells Makoto to give his regards to the 2015 Takeru, much to Makoto's confusion. Forms form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider SpecterUchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - Specter= Specter Damashii *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . In this form, Specter has much more power than Ghost has in his Ore Damashii. He also has more agility than Ghost, making Specter overall is more prowess than Ghost. In a similar vein to Ghost's anti-gravity levitation, Specter can utilize superhuman speed, which commonly used as an escape from the enemy or simply a method of transportation. This Damashii has three finishers: *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. This attack is stronger compared to Ghost Ore Damashii's Omega Drive, rendering the latter untransformed and Specter unharmed. A variation of this finisher is a powerful Rider Punch attack. *Gan Gun Hand Finishers: ** : Rod Mode ** : In Sickle Mode, Specter delivers a blue energy slash. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Gan Gun Hand - Sidearm weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Makoto Fukami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Specter, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders